<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ohana In Private by TitansRule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541961">Ohana In Private</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansRule/pseuds/TitansRule'>TitansRule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ohana [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Outtakes, Reunion Sex, Smut, Woman on Top, wooden swan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansRule/pseuds/TitansRule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes that were a bit too steamy for my series, Ohana. Each chapter should be able to be read as a stand alone, so you probably won't need to read the main series to get them. I'll include a brief summary at the beginning of each. Pairings and tags will be updated as we go along, but will likely be mainly Wooden Swan and Outlaw Queen. We'll see what my muse does as we go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pinocchio | August Booth/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ohana [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wooden Swan - Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place between chapters 6 and 7 of Ohana Means Family. Emma has just returned from the Enchanted Forest and left Henry with Aunt Ruby for the night to have a private reunion with August.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Emma had emerged from the shower, she had realised two things - first of all, she had been far filthier than she had thought, and second of all, she didn’t have a change of clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she finally stepped out of the bathroom, with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her body, it had been closer to an hour than the thirty minutes she’d predicted - but she felt clean for the first time in over a month.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August had clearly taken the time to do some housekeeping - the room was much tidier and the bed made - and he was sitting at his typewriter, frowning at it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Writers’ block?” Emma asked, leaning against the door frame.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I …” August looked up at her and immediately pushed his chair back, giving her his full attention. “You know what? Doesn’t matter. You appear to be underdressed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or you’re overdressed,” Emma said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that too,” August said, watching her as she moved closer, his eyes tracing the hint of her curves until she stopped right in front of him. He reached out and tugged lightly on the bottom of the towel. “Can I take this off?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated. The answer was yes - of course it was - but it was one thing to undress each other; it was something else entirely to be immediately naked and exposed in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course he saw through her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He always saw right through her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not … “ Emma began, not entirely sure how she was going to finish.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess your clothes need the laundry,” August said, gently nudging her back so he could stand. “You can borrow something of mine for tonight, if you like.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Love and affection rushed over her as he started rummaging in his drawers. She knew he wanted her - it was evident in his eyes and his voice - and yet the first sign of discomfort from her, and he was willing to push it all aside to make sure she was alright.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Emma said quietly. “It’s just … It’s not pretty.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That caught his attention again, and he turned to face her, his expression incredulous. “Not … Emma, you’re gorgeous! I swear, I have been all over the world, and you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma dropped her gaze, unable to prevent the blush that heated her cheeks. “I meant what’s underneath … I haven’t … You’d be the first to see it … like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma, you have a son,” August said gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We had no money,” Emma reminded him, a little tartly. “When we were together, it was dark and quick and … usually in the back of the car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August pulled a face. “You deserve better than that.” He approached her slowly, taking her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. “Emma … I love you. Whatever happens when - or if - you drop that towel … That’s not going to change.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You already feel guilty,” Emma whispered. “I don’t want to make it worse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Realisation sparked in his eyes a split-second before they closed. “Emma …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise me,” Emma continued, resting her forehead against his. “Promise me that you’ll try and let that guilt go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August nodded. “I promise I’ll try. Now …” he opened his eyes and managed a small smile. “May I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took a step back. Before he could give her another way out, she tugged on the knot on the front of the towel and let it tumble to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His breath caught as his gaze swept over her, apparently skipping over the blemishes that marred her skin, souvenirs of a lifetime of fighting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He suddenly went very still, his gaze focusing, not on her body, but something behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and realised that, through the open bathroom door, the mirror was clearly visible - and as the condensation faded, so was her reflection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her back was worse - she knew that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bad foster parents were not stupid - they were careful not to cause any damage where it would be seen by others, at least nothing that could be easily explained away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most bruises faded, at least on the surface, but there had been one ‘carer’ who preferred to give his ‘discipline’ by belt - the sharp end - and these had faded into ugly scars that streaked across her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it’s …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was cut off by August’s mouth landing on hers, his hands tangling in her hair. She tasted salt on her lips and realised that they were tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t the one who was crying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reluctantly, she broke away, pressing her forehead against his as she caught her breath. “It’s okay.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not,” August said, in a choked voice. “I should have been there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You couldn’t have done anything,” Emma murmured. “You know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me make it up to you,” he whispered against her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated, loathed to entertain the implication that he <em>had</em> sometime to make up for, but raised one questioning eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her attempt at lightening the mood thankfully appeared to work, and he pulled back to smirk at her. “Trust me?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you are apparently my true love,” Emma said with a smile. “I suppose so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here.” August led her over to the bed and urged her to lie face down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hesitating just for a second longer, she did so, resting her head on her arms so she could see him still. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you hold still for me?” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose so,” Emma said. “Although if you give me a back rub, I <em>will</em> fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August chuckled, the mattress dipping as he knelt beside her. “If you fall asleep, you fall asleep, and I’ll carry on later. But that wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma was glad - she was tired, and the mattress felt like heaven after sleeping on the ground for weeks, but he had her far too wound up for her body to be ready to rest just yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August pressed a kiss just below her ear and she sighed as a tiny shudder ran through her body, closing her eyes when his lips continued to travel down her neck and across her shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A second later, her eyes flew open when she realised that he was slowly but surely kissing each and every scar that littered her skin, making his way down her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes stung with tears and she shifted slightly to hide them in the pillow, so he wouldn’t misread them as discouragement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he moved lower and lower, his hand ran up and down the side of her body, firm enough not to tickle the sensitive skin of her ribs, but light enough that he only just brushed the edge of her breast with every pass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ache between her legs was getting more obvious and she pressed her thighs together, desperate for some kind of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled just as his lips pressed to her hip, sending vibrations through her skin, and she jolted at the unexpected feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easy,” he whispered, resting his other hand just above the swell of her arse. “Told you to hold still, remember?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Emma asked breathlessly, her voice trembling just a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loving you,” he murmured. Just as he reached the top of her thighs, inches away from where she really wanted him, he began trailing kisses back up her spine until he was back to where he started, the spot under her ear that had always been sensitive, but that no man had ever really found.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except him, apparently, because he had clearly noted her reaction to it earlier, and now he sucked on the skin there until she let out a moan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s better,” August said (and she could hear the satisfaction in his voice, the little shit). “Now roll over and let me keep worshiping you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His words sent another shot of heat through her body, and she hastened to do as he asked, his face coming back into view as she settled on her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He faltered, seeing the tears that sparkled on her lashes, but she blinked them away and gave him a smile. “Aren’t you going to take that off?” She asked. “It looks uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was still fully dressed, and as much as it had unsettled her earlier, it aroused her further now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August glanced down at where his cock was straining to escape his pants. “Not yet.” He rested a hand on her stomach, covering the stretch marks that still remained from her pregnancy - possibly the only marks on her body that she truly … not liked, maybe, but she was proud of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Especially now she had her son back in her life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?” He asked, brushing a stray tear from her cheek with his other hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just …” Emma paused, trying to figure out how to word it. “I’m not used to feeling so …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exposed?” August guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head. “Loved.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are,” August whispered. “So loved, Em.” He finally let his eyes leave her face and travel over her body again, the look on his face something akin to awestruck. “You are stunning. I’m half-convinced I’m dreaming.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You dream of me a lot?” Emma asked with a smirk, successfully lightening the mood once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Every night,” August said, bending down to suck her collarbone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma let out a moan. “You’re going to leave a mark.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” August said against her skin, his mouth travelling down her chest. “Let there be marks of love, for once. Let me mark you, Princess, so everyone knows you’re <em>mine</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma might have retorted, but then he was suddenly taking a nipple into his mouth, and all thoughts of anything she might have said were swept away as his mouth - <em>dear God his mouth - </em>rolled the little nub around, flicking it with his tongue as she arched up into him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand slid up to cup her other breast, his fingers mimicking the same movement, and she let out another gasp. “August … fuck …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How long he lingered, she didn’t know, kissing and caressing her until her nipples were achingly hard, sending little jolts of pleasure straight between her legs with every touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he finally lifted his head, releasing one of her breasts with a soft sucking sound, he had left a decent amount of dark marks across her chest, marks that would fade into hickeys in the coming hours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marking your territory?” Emma asked, her voice catching on the last word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August smirked. “Like you wouldn’t do the same.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course she would. As soon as his shirt was off, she fully intended on returning the favour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He latched on to a nipple again, sucking hard, and she groaned, throwing her head back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it, Princess …” he murmured against her skin. “You gonna come for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma managed a breathy laugh. “Someone’s confident. You’ll need to do a bit more than that.”<br/>
August smirked, shifting so he could run his hand down her body to rest between her thighs. “You sure? Because you’re <em>soaked</em>, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma whimpered, bucking her hips into his hand as it pressed against her, and he chuckled again, abandoning his teasing to brace himself in order to lean down and kiss her. As his tongue thrust into her mouth, his fingers did the same to her pussy, sliding in easily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swallowed her moan, pressing the heel of his hand against her aching clit as his fingers fucked her hard and fast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the need for oxygen pulled them apart, he added a third finger, making her cry out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it,” August murmured. “No one can hear us in here. Come for me, Princess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“August,” Emma gasped out. “F-Fuck … Don’t stop … Fuck me!”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I will,” August said, his pupils blown with lust. “Trust me, Emma, I won’t last two seconds inside you right now, and that just won’t do. So I’m going to make you come all over my fingers, and then all over my face, and <em>then</em> I’ll fuck you properly so you come on my cock. Understand?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His words and his voice, combined with the way his fingers curled in on themselves to slam against her G-spot, had Emma shattering, his name bouncing off the walls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August slowed his movements, but didn’t stop stroking her until she had stopped shaking and opened her eyes. As soon as their gazes met, he slipped his fingers out of her and licked them clean. “I was right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About what?” Emma asked, already moving to sit up and reach for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You taste incredibly,” August said, gently pushing her back down. “Now, Princess, remember what I said.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma knew she was flushed - how much of it was from the mind-numbing orgasm she had just experienced and how much was insecurity, she didn’t know. “You don’t have to. Most guys don’t like …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then they’re idiots,” August said simply, moving down the bed to settle between her legs. “I’ve had dreams about this too.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma narrowed her eyes, trying not to thing about how his breath felt as it ghosted across her clit. “Really?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No more lying,” August reminded her. “I’d stop by the station … you’d be all riled up and frustrated. I’d offer to take the edge off, and you’d hop on to your desk and spread your legs for me …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The image was only half-painted, but <em>fuck</em> did it fill Emma’s head. “Would you get on your knees for me?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pledging my fealty to my princess,” August murmured, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. “As well I should. Now be quiet and let me make you scream.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma would have had a comeback for that - even though she was fairly sure he could deliver, given his last performance - but in the next second, he had lifted her legs so they were draped over his shoulders and his mouth was …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dear God, what that man could do with his tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had enough of a smart mouth that Emma had hoped he’d know how to use it in other ways - and she had to admit that this had been one of <em>her</em> go-to fantasies as well since he had come roaring into town on his bike (and the bike featured more often than she’d like to admit as well) - but she also had enough experience to know that most men just didn’t know what they were doing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But August …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma felt a brief spike of jealousy at the thought of all the women he must have been with to get <em>this</em> good, but it was gone in the next second when he shifted a minuscule amount and pleasure ripped through her, causing her to cry out again - she wasn’t quite over the edge, but she was damn close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She writhed in his grip and his hands grasped her hips, holding her firm so he could swipe his tongue through her, gathering up her wetness before spreading it across her clit, and she let out a high-pitched whine that she’d probably be embarrassed about, if it didn’t feel so <em>good</em>; he was reading her like a book, taking note of every single reaction and changing his approach accordingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her lips closed around her clit, his teeth grazing her ever so slightly, and she gasped out his name, her hand shooting down to wind her fingers into his hair, keeping him anchored to that spot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a moan himself at that, and the vibrations, combined with the way his tongue flicked against her over and over, sent her right over the edge again, vaguely aware of him groaning her name against her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When her eyes opened, he was lying beside her, his hair messed up from her tugging fingers, looking exceptionally pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I black out?” Emma murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did,” August said smugly. “I was getting a bit worried I’d need to call for help. Not sure how I’d explain that.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma let out a breathless laugh, stretching out her muscles. “Are you going to fuck me now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August’s smirk faded into something softer, and he leaned in to kiss her, letting her taste herself. “No. I’m going to make love to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart stuttered in her chest. “You said you weren’t going to last two minutes.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, well …” August coughed, looking a little sheepish. “You letting go like that … It’s quite the sight.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you take the edge off,” Emma asked innocently. “You could have waited for me to wake up. I would have helped.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August groaned. “I swear, Emma; I’ve only touched <em>you</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August nodded. “I mean, you screamed my name, and I came in my pants like a school-boy, yes.” He rose from the bed, pulling his shirt over his head, and she shifted to get more comfortable, watching him undress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He certainly had a body one might not expect from a travelling author, except she’d seen him in enough leather to be unsurprised by that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes lingered on his abs, deciding that, one day, she needed him to take her against a wall somewhere, because he almost certainly had the strength to do it without dropping her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she could tell him that, she caught sight of a tiny mark just to the right of his muscles, and she frowned slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t a freckle, she was fairly sure of that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Burn,” he said, apparently seeing her gaze. “Cigarette.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, his earlier reaction to hers made far more sense, because her thoughts now mirrored it - not one of disgust or pity, but anger that someone had hurt him, had left their mark on him permanently, when they had no right to do so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was about to shift on to her knees - pull him down beside her so she could return the favour - when she was suitably distracted when he pulled his pants down, sucking in a breath when his still-hardened member was exposed to the cool air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “I see taking the edge off didn’t help much.” She ran a hand down her body to run a finger through her folds, testing her sensitivity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was still wet, but she seemed to have recovered from her earlier climaxes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” August groaned, watching her lazily finger herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smirked, trailing her wet fingers back up her body again, leaving a glistening trail across her skin. He caught her hand before it could reach her mouth, drawing it to his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When his lips closed around her fingers, sucking them clean, Emma closed her eyes with another moan. “August …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me,” he whispered, releasing them. “Tell me you want it too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d say that’s obvious,” Emma said, twisting her hand to rub her thumb across his lower lip, reddened and swollen from their earlier activities, before trailing it down his body. Before she reached her destination, he caught her hand again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s obvious you want me to fuck you,” August said, hovering over her. “Tell me you want me to make love to you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was going to do the latter whether she said it or not; she was starting to think he was incapable of touching her in any capacity without love in the gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he knew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For all her talk of ‘true love’, she still didn’t quite believe it. She probably wouldn’t have even admitted she loved him if he hadn’t been dead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Come to think of it … she still hadn’t. At least not to his face, while he was conscious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted her to open up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To believe he wouldn’t hurt her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To accept that he loved her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To <em>allow</em> him to love her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It scared her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But - no.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was Emma Swan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t just the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming - she was the daughter of a woman who had fought for her survival and a man who had risked his life for love.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t just the girl who was abandoned by her first love - she was the mother of a boy who had faith when no one else did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t just a princess - she was a sheriff, a role she had earned, not inherited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had slain a dragon, broken three curses in one day, and survived six weeks in the Enchanted Forest, against ogres, wraiths, giants, pirates, and an evil witch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was not going to let <em>love</em> of all things scare her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she was <em>not</em> going to let the scars of her past ruin the promise of her future.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she lifted a hand to touch his face, letting her eyes meet his openly, allowing him to see into her soul the way he always had from the first time they met.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make love to me,” she whispered. “Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Love flickered in his eyes and he pressed his lips to hers. As he did, his cock nudged against her, finally sliding inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moaned into his mouth as his weight settled against her, her hips cradling his, and she tightened her core automatically, causing him to break the kiss with a gasp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You keep doing that …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smirked up at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August shook his head, grinning. “You’re trouble, Princess.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As much as that name’s growing on me,” Emma said, “I do have an actual name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” August said, shifting his attention to her neck. “Emma … Are you okay for me to move?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded, gasping as he sucked another hickey into her skin. “Do it … Take me.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She half-expected him to take her hard and fast, given the way he had fucked her with his fingers and the way he had devoured her afterwards.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, he lifted himself up to brace himself over her, thrusting into her firmly but steadily, his eyes locked on hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was almost too intimate and Emma almost closed her eyes, feeling more exposed than she had expected, but …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep your eyes open, Emma,” August whispered, the slightest hitch to his voice. “I want you to look at me.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m looking,” Emma said, rolling her hips against him, smirking when he groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minx.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You love it,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love <em>you</em>,” August said, his movements getting just a little faster. “I love you so much, Em. I need you to know that.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I … oh fuck, right there … I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I adore you,” August said breathlessly. “Think I fell in love with you in Portland just by looking at you … Came here thinking I was over it and then … there you were … taking my breath away.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are …?” Emma cut herself off with a moan when he tugged one leg up around his waist, changing the angle just enough for him to get even deeper with each thrust. “How are you … words?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loving you is as easy as breathing,” August whispered. “I don’t have to think about it. Ah, eyes open, remember?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s eyes flew open again. “Why?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want to see you,” August said. “Want you with me. I’m yours, Emma; need you to know that. Heart, body and soul - I have always been yours.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes again. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August smiled and his weight shifted. “I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A second later, his hand was between their bodies, rubbing her clit as he hit just the right spot inside her, and she was flying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This wasn’t the explosion of pleasure of the first two, but wave upon wave that flooded over her, leaving her gasping for air, unable to do much more than clutch him, her nails digging into his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to leave a mark,” August gasped out, his movements becoming more erratic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frankly, she was amazed he was still holding out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” she managed, her fingers trailing over the scratch marks she’d just left. “Then everyone will know you’re mine.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” August groaned. “I can’t …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” Emma urged. “Need to feel you. Inside me.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His last few thrusts were hard and fast, the way he had fucked her in her dreams, and on the last one, with a shout of her name, he was coming, warmth spreading through her as he filled her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, he collapsed beside her, and she rolled over into his arms, feeling his cum seeping out of her as she did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand lazily trailed up and down her back. “Okay?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hummed a response, her eyes heavy. “Brilliant.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brilliant?” August repeated. “Really?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t get a big head,” Emma grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pressed a kiss to her head and rolled out of her grip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It came out as a whine and she grimaced, even as he laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, gorgeous. I’m just grabbing a cloth to clean you up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">True to his word, he was back in a few moments, gently running a washcloth over her thighs. She was half-asleep, watching through hooded eyes as he retrieved some boxers and a shirt, and helped slide them on to her body - “Just in case Ruby gives Henry a spare key tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they were both more or less decent, he scooped her up and pulled the covers back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re stronger than you look,” Emma said through a yawn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The bike’s a surprisingly good work-out,” August said, setting her down again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma reached for him as he slid in beside her, tucking herself up against him once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you’re a cuddler,” he murmured, drawing her closer. “Didn’t see that coming.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not,” Emma said. “Not usually. I’m a ‘that was fun, now get out’ kind of girl. But I love you. And I don’t want you to go anywhere.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last thing she was fully aware of before she fell asleep was his arm tightening around her. “I’m not going anywhere, Emma. I swear it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wooden Swan - Back from Neverland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place after the first scene break in Chapter 20 of Ohana Means Family, after Emma and August discuss her miscarriage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Blue told me once that baby’s souls are older than their bodies. It takes a while for them to catch up. Maybe our child knew that it wasn’t time and they’re waiting until it is.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean they’re still out there somewhere?” Emma asked, her smile growing a little stronger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” August said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if ‘time’ isn’t going to be for a few more years?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then they’ll wait,” August said firmly, his hand sliding from her stomach to her back, pulling her a little closer. “And so will I. I don’t deny that the image of you carrying my child is a particularly attractive one, Princess, but that discussion can wait. Between the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, and my regression, we’ve barely had two months together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma gave a watery laugh. “It feels like longer. I’ve spent more of our relationship in other realms than I have with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we’re both here now,” August said softly, resting his forehead against hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are,” Emma agreed, trailing her hands up his chest to his shoulders. “I’ve missed you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you,” August echoed, trailing kisses down the column of her throat. “I was so worried, Emma, when I finally got back to normal, and all my memories, and Ruby told me where you were - I thought I’d lost you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You thought you’d lost me?” Emma repeated, tilting her head to give him better access. “You died in my arms! And then next thing I know, you’re a little kid with no idea who I was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Part of me knew,” August murmured. “I remember asking Papa if you were an angel because you were the prettiest girl I’d ever seen.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ever the charmer,” Emma teased. “I think I’d already run by then.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do know how upset you were,” August said, suddenly pulling away from her and making her whine at the loss of contact, “which reminds me - Ruby seems to think you went to Gold to make a deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hesitated. “I didn’t make a deal.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you try?” August asked sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma sighed. “Yes, alright? I tried. He wouldn’t take it; told me that he could reverse her spell but it would kill you. I didn’t know about the baby at that point,” she added hastily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think that’s why I’m worried?” August asked incredulously. “He’s the Dark One, Emma! Do you …?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I know how lucky I am,” Emma snapped. “I had enough of this from my parents, thank you! Until I’ve died in your arms, don’t you dare judge me for how I dealt with it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August seemed to deflate in front of her, reaching for her once more. “I’m sorry, Emma. You’re right, I just … I worry.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were dead,” Emma whispered, hugging herself, not allowing him to touch her again, not yet. “Except you weren’t, but … You were. I’d lost you. And … And …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m right here,” August said. “Right in front of you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did she do?” Emma asked suddenly. “How did she …?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Taser,” August answered. “I was talking to you and she used it on the phone first, then me.” He tugged his shirt over his head, gesturing to a spot over his heart. “Right here. But it’s all healed. See?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma tugged her lower lip into her mouth, taking a step towards him again, reaching out to brush her fingers against that patch of skin, trying to find any break, any graze, any sign of an injury.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August stood still, allowing her to reassure herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally she stepped right into his space, allowing him to wrap his arms around her again, and pressed a kiss to that spot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you do,” August murmured. “I love you too.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry you were worried,” Emma said, dotting kisses across his skin. “Let me make it up to you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August groaned, eyes fluttering shut. “Emma … I was the one that …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been through so much,” Emma said, a wicked smirk on her face, “and then you had to worry about me on top of it all.” She braced a hand on his chest. “So sit down, before you fall down.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August raised an eyebrow. “Why do you think I’m going to fall down?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a word, Emma ran her hand down to his belt and tugged it open, before sinking gracefully to her knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” August muttered. “You know you don’t actually need to make it up to me, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take off your pants,” Emma told him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you wish, Princess.” August hastily shed his jeans and boxers, letting his hardened member spring free.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this what happens when you get mad at me?” Emma asked sweetly, tracing a finger up the underside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s what happens when you get on your knees in front of me,” August said weakly. “You don’t have to …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma rolled her eyes. “Have I ever done anything I don’t want to do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well no,” he admitted, “but … <em>Oh fuck …</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s lips closed over the tip of his cock, her tongue swirling around its head, before she released him. “What was that?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never mind,” August said hoarsely. “Dear gods, do that again.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Emma said tartly. “Ask me nicely.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August muttered another curse, his cock jumping in her grip. “Emma … please do that again.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do what?” Emma asked, slowly stroking him. “Use your words, babe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are an evil, evil woman,” August groaned, letting out a whimper as her hand tightened a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just say it,” Emma said with a grin. “You fantasise about it. I know you do. Say it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August bucked into her hand. “Emma, <em>please</em> suck my cock.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, that wasn’t hard,” Emma purred, taking him in her mouth again. This time, she let him slide all the way into her throat before drawing back and suckling the tip again, her hand moving to stroke the part no longer in her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, Em, your <em>mouth</em>,” he moaned. “You have no idea how sexy you look like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On one particularly hard suck, his legs trembled and Emma pulled back to release him. “Sit down,” she repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August didn’t need to be told twice, sitting heavily on the edge of her mattress. “Emma, I need to be inside you, please.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, you are inside me,” Emma said, sucking him in deep again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I … Shit, do that again.” His hand rested on the back of her head, fingers twisting into her hair, gently guiding her movements. “You know what I mean, baby; let me fuck you properly, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma pulled her head back, laving the underside of his cock with her tongue. “Well, that leaves us with a bit of a dilemma. See, we’re in the same situation we were after the Enchanted Forest. </span>
  <span class="s1">I am in desperate need of a shower, and the shower here is definitely not big enough for two.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me, beautiful, I am perfectly happy to fuck you like this,” August said, stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma grimaced. “You’d fuck me any way you can get me, babe. But I am <em>seriously</em> disgusting at the moment. So you can wait for me to have my shower <em>or</em> you can let me finish this and take the edge off first.” She flicked her tongue again. “What’s it going to be?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?” August asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smirked. “If you’re embarrassed saying it …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not,” August said. “I love it when you get like this, Princess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well? Emma prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your highness,” August said hoarsely, “will you please suck my cock and let me come in your mouth?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now it was Emma’s turn to groan. For all of her initial protests, she secretly loved it when he called her Princess, especially when he pulled it out when they were in bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that it could be called role-play, she thought, considering the fact that it was technically true.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such liberties,” she teased, her fingers trailing down his cock to cup his balls, “but since you asked so nicely …”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mouth descended on him again, taking him deeper and deeper with each pass. His fingers tightened in her hair, tugging a little in an effort not to thrust into her, and she moaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It vibrated all the way down his length, her fingers contracted on his balls, and he broke, stiffening as he emptied himself down her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she released him, he collapsed backwards, landing on the bed with a thud, and she sniggered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m going to shower.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can you be so blasé about that?” August asked weakly. “That was fucking incredible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma stood and leaned over him, pecking his lips briefly. “Don’t fall asleep.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I stay awake, do I get to return the favour?” August asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you behave,” Emma said, patting his chest. “Be patient.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like her return from the Enchanted Forest, the shower took longer than she expected, and once she was out, she sent a quick text to Ruby to confirm that she was still going to have the loft to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>RL: Don’t worry hun; they’ll be here for hours. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t ;)</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smirked, tossing her clothes into the laundry, and returned to her bedroom clad only in a towel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She half-expected to find August asleep, but he was awake, still lying on her bed, lazily stroking himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said, be patient,” Emma chided.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Princess,” August said, not stopping his movements. “I couldn’t help imagining you in the shower, all naked and wet, and I just couldn’t help myself.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smirked, dropping her towel. “What are you thinking now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August pushed himself to his feet, his eyes raking over her body. “I’m thinking I want to taste you.” His hands landed on her hips, sliding up to cup her breasts, lifting them so he could dip his head to take a nipple in his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her head lolled back with a satisfied hum, her fingers threading into his hair. “Mmm, love it when you do this.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His teeth nipped at her, one hand sliding back to cup her ass, tugging her closer so one leg was hiked up around his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The head of his cock nudged her clit, easily sliding through her wet folds, and her standing leg buckled at the feeling. “Fuck, need you inside me, babe. Right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now who’s being impatient?” August asked, holding her steady with one hand and slipping the other between them to caress her. “I told you. I want to taste you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma pulled away from him. “In that case …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want me on my knees, Princess?” He asked, smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma tugged her lower lip between her teeth. “On your back, actually.” She gave his chest a little push. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August frowned, but lay down on the mattress again, holding out a hand to her. When she came to him, she straddled his face instead of his waist, hovering above his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this what you wanted?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August groaned, gripping her thighs. “Fuck yes.” He tugged her down so his tongue could run the length of her pussy, licking the inside of her like it was coated in honey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rocked against him, cupping her own breasts, causing him to groan, his voice vibrating through her, and reposition himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it beautiful,” he gasped out, licking her clit. “Touch yourself for me; tell me what you need.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your … Oh god, do that again!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August smirked, sucking her clit into his mouth, and rapping his tongue against it, timing it so it coincided with her fingers pinching and rolling her nipples. “My what?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your fingers,” Emma said breathlessly. “Want your fingers.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t needed her to say it, as soon as the words left her lips, his fingertips brushed against her entrance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so wet, Emma. Think you could take three straight away, couldn’t you? Did you touch yourself in the shower?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” Emma said, abandoning her breasts in favour of leaning forward to give him better access. “Maybe I did, just … Fuck, please …”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright, Princess,” he murmured, nibbling her clit. “Let me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure enough, three fingers slid inside her with ease and she cried out, thrusting back against him, grinding her clit against his tongue in the same movement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it,” he groaned. “Take what you need.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was going to, chasing her climax eagerly, and when his fingers curled just a little, they hit just the right spot and she shattered, crying out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">August let her ride it out, suckling at her clit until she lifted herself from him with a gasp. “You look more and more gorgeous every time you do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma grinned, shifting down his body with the slight incoordination of a woman who had just come hard. “So you say.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” August asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma grasped his cock, giving it a few strokes. “Not wasting this for a start.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a roll of her hips, she took him inside her, her pussy walls contracting around him, her head falling back in ecstasy. “Oh gods, that’s it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So tight, Ems …” he groaned, gripping her hips. “Feels so good after you’ve come.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, and here I thought you were doing it for me,” Emma joked, lifting herself off of him, before carefully taking him inside again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma …” August’s fingers contracted. “You know what I mean.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma laughed, using his chest to brace herself, setting a faster pace, riding him hard. With every thrust, he filed her up and, when she tilted her hips, he brushed that same spot his fingers had earlier and her laugh was cut off with a moan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could read her like a book.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as he saw the sign that she had found the right angle, he adjusted his grip and thrust up to meet her and slid a hand forward to circle her clit with his thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s eyes flew open, his cock slamming into her G-spot, and her nails raked down his chest. “Fuck, right there! Don’t stop!”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You gonna come for me again, baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma moaned in response, her head lolling on her shoulder. “If you can hold off, I will.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trying to,” he grunted, pressing his thumb harder against her. “Come on, Princess; let me feel you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She came with another cry, her entire body shaking, and with a few more thrusts he emptied himself inside her with a groan of her name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma slumped on to his chest, running her fingers across the scratch marks she had left behind. “Sorry about that.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it,” August murmured, kissing her forehead. “What do you say we take a nap?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should probably get dressed first,” Emma said sleepily. “Just in case.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It should have been too early in the day for her to be tired, but the journey had taken it out of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Combine that with two very good orgasms, and she was well and truly ready for a nap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reluctantly she stumbled out of bed and pulled on the nearest combination of clothes that she could reach - her sweat pants and one of August’s shirts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was wondering where this went,” he said, welcoming her back into is (now also-clothed) arms. “Did you steal it?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You gave it to me,” Emma said with a yawn. “I kept it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow and David returned home several hours later to a dark and quiet loft.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought Emma said they were going here,” David whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go to bed,” Snow murmured. “I’ll check on her.” She made her way slowly up the stairs, trying not to make too much noise in case they were asleep, but also not wanting to be completely silent, just in case they were awake and needed time to compose themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She needn’t have worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were both sound asleep, Emma’s face half buried in August’s neck, her hand resting over his heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a soft smile, Snow tugged the blankets more fully over the two of them, bending to kiss her daughter’s forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stirred ever-so-slightly, and Snow hushed her. “Sleep, Emma. It’s just me.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hummed in acknowledgement, settling down again. “Kay Mom. Night.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow’s smile widened. “Goodnight sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>